Tohma's New Assistant
by Miakaghost
Summary: Negi Ishitari has been hired as Tohma's new assistant, but he's been having problems with his memory lately and can't remember things correctly all the time. He's going to have to get used to life in the studio, as well as the characters there.
1. Amnesiac

Tohma's New Assistant

Prologue

Negi woke early that morning, and yawned, as he sat up in bed. His green eyes scanned the room, and he stood, slowly shuffling down the hallway to take a shower. (a/n: Nothing graphic here…is enjoying teasing the yaoi fangirls) When finished, he dressed in what could be called somewhat sharp, in the way that it was a white dress shirt, with a long black coat over it, though the sleeves of that were missing. He carefully combed his platinum blonde hair and sighed, looking at the calendar hung on the wall. "Today's the first day…." He said softly. "I hope I make it through the entire day without any problems." He sighed, walking out to the door, putting on his shoes and walking out to his car. "How'd I get this again..?" He wondered softly.

To be honest, Negi didn't remember how he got the car. Or his license. But then again, his memory was so screwed up as of late, he didn't even remember the interview for his new job. Or how he got the job. He must have impressed the interviewer. Or made them feel so sorry for him they felt they simply had to give him the job. Both were likely…neither helped him remember. He got into the car, and as he put the keys in the ignition, rested his head against the wheel. Where was work? He didn't remember that either…oh, well, better start up the engine, and start driving. His body sometimes remembered things he didn't, and worked on its own, helping him to the places he needed to be. It was creepy sometimes, though. He'd end up at a meeting he didn't remember he was supposed to be at, or home before he collapsed from exhaustion without knowing he was about to collapse.

So his hands worked on their own as he found his way to a large recording studio. He glanced up at the building. NG Records…yes, he vaguely remembered something about this. He was the new assistant for the president of the company….he slapped his head, hoping to remember more. Nope. He just had a headache from hitting himself.

He walked in, and sighed. Fortunately, Sakano happened to walk by. He stopped when he saw Negi. "Negi-san, you're here already?" He glanced at his watch. "On time, just as you promised."

"Er…yes, um…" Negi couldn't remember the man's name, but kept the polite smile on his face all the same. "Sakano-san." The name came to him finally, but the pause probably had put the man on edge. "So…Sachou-san is…"

"He's on the fifteenth floor, Negi-san." Sakano informed the thoroughly confused man. "Is it just me, or are you looking a bit pale?"

"I'm fine, Sakano-san, thank you." And with a polite bow, Negi made his way to the stairs. He always liked taking the stairs…not only did it mean exercise, but it meant time to think as he walked. Or in his case, reminisce. Which he did a lot. Needless to say, he took the stairs a lot. He was surprised when he reached the fifteenth story rather quickly.

It wasn't hard finding the office. It was large, with a sign with bold letters beside the doorway. He did what he knew to be polite, and knocked, hearing a soft beckon for him to come in. "Ano…" Negi peeked inside, and walked in, seeing the blonde man at the desk slightly surprised.

"Ah, you're the new assistant, correct?" He asked. Negi nodded. His memory was coming back in bits and pieces. He knew he was staring at his boss, but…the name was… "You don't remember my name, do you?"

"My memory's a bit behind me as of late, sanchou." Negi replied honestly.

"My name is Tohma Seguchi…as you will be working as my new assistant, I hope you see to it you do not forget."

"Ah, yes, Seguchi-san." Negi bowed, and nearly hit himself. "So…what would you have me do? File papers or whatnot?"

"Hm? Why don't you see if Bad Luck is in yet? If they are, could you bring me news of what they will be working on? I'm sure K-san would be glad to give you their schedule." Negi nodded and turned away, about to walk out, then paused. "They're on the third floor."

"Arigatou, Seguchi-san." Negi nodded appreciatively to his superior and walked out of the office, and decided to take the elevator this time. He sighed, stepped in the small elevator, and pressed the button for the third floor. This was only his first day and he'd already come off as an amnesiac loon in front of the president of NG Records…what more could go wrong? Everything, actually.

He got out of the elevator, and couldn't find the room. There were loud sounds from one room…they almost sounded like gunshots. Either way, he made his way towards the room, and what he saw was Bad Luck trying to dodge the bullets of their crazy American manager. "Uh….excuse me." Negi spoke softly, but K turned around immediately, and saw the blonde from the doorway.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Seguchi-san wants Bad Luck's schedule….for the next month should do it." Negi said. His voice was coming out soft, but that meant they had to be more quiet to hear him. It wasn't bad, actually. K looked over at the three musicians, then shrugged, and got out a piece of paper, then began writing down a list of things.

"Hi!" Shuichi bounded up to Negi, then was silent, which Negi figured was quite odd. "Nyaa….you look like Tohma-san!"

"I…I do?" Negi hadn't thought of that.

"Doesn't he? He's got the same hair, the same eyes…although he seems a little lost, but he's even the same height and dresses like him!" Shuichi pointed out. Negi's confused expression progressed until it become obvious he had no clue what Shuichi was talking about.

"Alright, Negi, here's the schedule." K handed Negi the schedule and was faced by confused green eyes. Negi took the paper, and massaged his temple.

"Um….when did I meet you?" Cue them all falling over.

"We met last week at the interview, remember?" K scoffed. "We were wondering if you'd be well enough to even start working here, though."

"Well enough? Um…what happened?" K stared at Negi, amazed the man didn't remember.

"You coughed up blood and fainted. You were out so long with hardly any pulse we thought you'd gone and died on us." K sighed. "We were almost wondering where we should bury you."

"We?"

"Yeah, Tohma, Sakano, and I were all there…" K replied. Negi was caught between his normal polite smile, laughing normally, and smacking his head, trying to remember the interview. "Is your memory off on vacation in Bermuda?"

"Hai…" Negi admitted. "Um…if I've got the schedule, I should leave, then."

"One second…" K pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote a few things on it, then handed Negi both the pen and the paper. "Here, you'll need this."

"Um…should I ask?"

"It's a paper so you don't forget anyone's names. Just don't forget you have this." He growled. Negi laughed nervously. He wanted so much to be out of there….

"Um…yes, arigatou, K-san." Negi replied, pocketing the paper and pen. "Good luck with your practicing." That was directed towards the three musicians. "Good day." He bowed, and exited the room, sighing as he stood outside the door.

"Tohma? No…you're not him." Ryuichi walked up to him, Kumagoro held tightly in his arms. "Are you new here?"

"Ah…yes…." Negi replied. "Um…you are?"

"Ryuichi Sakuma! And this is Kumagoro!" Ryuichi held up the pink rabbit.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you…both." Negi smiled. He pulled out the paper K had given him and wrote Ryuichi's name on it. Tohma, Shuichi, Suguru, Hiro, K, and Sakano were already written on the list in K's handwriting.

"Oooh, what're you writing?"

"I'm writing down people's names so I don't forget them." Negi answered honestly.

"So what's your name? You know Ryu-kun's name already, so you can tell me yours!"

"I'm Negi Ishitari."

"Nice to meet you, Negi-kun!" Ryuichi spotted another piece of paper in Negi's hand. "Hey, what's this?" He snatched the paper, and looked at it. "Bad Luck's schedule…hey, what's this note? 'Tohma, why'd you hire an amnesiac?' Tohma hired you!" He seemed excited by the fact.

"Er…yes, Ryuichi-san, I'm his new assistant." Ryuichi handed back the schedule, grinning.

"Tohma asked for that, huh?" A nod. "Negi-kun, it'll be real fun working here! And you can see Shuichi-kun and all the others! You can visit me any time you want, too!"

"Thank you, Ryuichi-san." Negi nodded and pressed the up button for the elevator. Ryuichi was still there. The elevator arrived, and Negi stepped in, sensing immediately he wasn't alone. A body pressed against his back, and a pair of arms reached out. One wrapped around his waist, and the other pushed the button for the fifteenth floor.

"That's where Tohma is…you're supposed to bring the schedule back to him, right?"

"Ryuichi-san…" But Negi wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. Perhaps the man was simply off his rocker…His eyes widened as the grip on his waist tightened. "Ryuichi-san?"

"We're friends, right, Negi-kun?" Ryuichi asked from his position behind Negi.

"O-of course, Ryuichi-san." Negi was wondering a couple of things. One, what Ryuichi had up his sleeve. Two, why was the elevator so slow?

"That's good…" Ryuichi hugged Negi tighter. "So, Negi-kun, since we're friends, you wouldn't mind coming over after work, would you? I can write down my address for you so you don't forget." There was warm breath on Negi's neck, and he didn't need to look to know it was Ryuichi.

"Eh…uh…" Ryuichi nuzzled Negi's neck, and pressed his lips softly against the crook of his neck, and Negi squeezed his eyes shut when he felt moisture on his skin. "Ryu…Ryuichi-san…"

"So…maybe we can play games when you come over, Negi-kun. Fun games." Ryuichi's voice was soft, but so close to Negi's ear it was hard to miss. The moisture began to move, and Negi didn't even want to imagine what was going through Ryuichi's mind. The doors opened and not a moment too soon. Negi was out of the elevator as soon as he could, and when he turned, he saw the doors closing, Ryuichi moving Kumagoro's hand to wave goodbye.

Negi felt the schedule in his hand and remembered what he was doing, then quickly walked to Tohma's office and set the paper on the desk. "Um….you asked for the schedule for Bad Luck, Seguchi-san…" Tohma nodded and smiled. Negi sighed, and turned around, hoping to sit for a little bit.

"Negi? Where'd you get that hicky?" Negi's cheeks turned red.

A/N: Crap, another four pager…and on accident, too. This is part shonenai/yaoi (though not originally planned) part comedy…it's weird. Hope you like Negi, though! My wonderful amnesiac, overly polite, randomly sick Tohma lookalike….he's so much fun. He's my favorite Gravi OC!


	2. Parking Lot Harassment

Tohma's New Assistant

Chapter 1

Tohma could almost laugh at the red blush on Negi's face, but that would be out of character for him. A snicker slipped through, though. "So, Negi, are you going to tell me how you got that hickey?" There was no answer from the other blonde, but it seemed that the red on his face had deepened. "Negi, I'm your boss now, so I **order** you to tell me…" Tohma said with a smirk. Negi looked up and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I met Ryuichi-san." For a moment, Tohma could only stare, wondering what that had to do with the hickey before it finally sunk in and he had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"My, my, my…and for a man who only started here today…Ryuichi's a bit…affectionate sometimes, isn't he?" Tohma managed. Negi didn't answer. He didn't want to linger on the subject. He hand his hand over the mark on his neck, trying to hide it, even though Tohma already knew about it. His neck was dry by now, but he could still feel the moisture of Ryuichi's tongue on his skin and it simply made him shudder. Tohma let a laugh slip past his lips as he saw Negi's nervous reaction to the simple mark. Everyone got one, sometime or later…it was almost funny to see how panicked and shocked Negi was. "Relax, Negi. It's not going to kill you…besides, you might even decide you like it."

"That would imply I wanted to reflect upon the incident repeatedly…" Negi said softly.

"You are, aren't you? Right now, right?" Tohma enjoyed that look of shock on Negi's face, proving he had guessed correctly. "Why don't you talk to Ryuichi about it? If you didn't like it, tell him. He may be childish, but he's mature enough to accept that much." He told his new assistant as he looked through a file of papers.

Negi frowned. "Maybe you have some papers I could file instead?" He twiddled his thumbs nervously as he stared at Tohma from his position on the chair against the wall, his legs held close to his chest. He looked deceivingly younger in that position.

"I still have to fill out the papers…so there aren't any to file yet." Came the honest reply from Tohma. "It seems I don't actually have anything else for you to do right now, Negi…why don't you hang out with Bad Luck downstairs? I'm sure Shuichi would be happy to talk." Negi sighed, and stood, turning, his hand still on his neck. Tohma narrowed his eyes. "And stop trying to hide the hickey!"

"Uh, yes, sir." Negi replied, putting his hand down at his side, still nervous about what people would say, but continued out and down the stairs all the same. Up and down, up and down…was there a time he wasn't going up or down stairs today?

Negi found the room easily this time, and was impressed by the music he heard upon entering the room. When the music ended, he clapped softly.

Shuichi jumped over. "Negi, you're back!" He grinned. His eyes started to roam, then… "Negi, where'd you get that-" His sentence was cut off when Hiro and Suguru came over as well.

"Nice to see you again, Negi." Suguru politely greeted him. Hiro just waved. And finally they all saw it.

"Um…should we even ask about that hickey?" Hiro arched a brow, and Negi's cheeks flushed pink.

"What happened, Negiiii….you were doing nauuughty things, weren't you, Negiiii…" Shuichi's grin had actually widened. "Hey, you said you had to take that schedule back to Tohma…" he trailed off. "You were doing naughty things with Tooooohmaaaa!" He sang, and the red on Negi's cheeks deepened.

"I wasn't!" He tried to defend himself. "I met Ryuichi-san…and he followed me into the elevator and…" He shuddered, the sensation of the singer's tongue on his skin too much a memory to continue the sentence.

"Ooooh, better yet! You were doing naught things with Ryuuu!" Shuichi just couldn't let the subject dropped. Once he saw a hickey, he had to talk about it.

"No, no, no…" Negi shook his head. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Well, that's even worse for you!" Shuichi said rather loudly. Hiro laughed.

"He does this all the time, don't sweat it." He assured the man. "But still, I'm curious about what happened…you say it was Ryuichi?"

"Hai…" Negi pulled out his paper. "Hai, Hiroshi-san."

"It seems out of character for Ryuichi to do that for someone who just started working here today, though…" Suguru noted. "What exactly did he say?"

"That we were friends….that I should come over sometime so we could…erm, play games."

"Given that it was Ryuichi, he might have meant a video game or a board game." Hiro told Negi.

"Given that he was tonguing my neck at the time, I don't think he had that in mind." Negi replied nervously. He fidgeted.

"Oh, waaaas he?" Shuichi leered, suddenly right next to Negi, who in turn jumped back, startled.

"Maybe you should go outside for a bit…get some fresh air." Hiro suggested. Given how jumpy Negi seemed, it was hard to think he didn't need some fresh air. Negi nodded, and walked out of the studio, and out into the parking lot. It was much cooler there, and he smiled when the cool winds caressed his face. His eyes widened when warm caresses joined the cool one of the wind.

"What's wrong? Is Negi-kun hot?" asked a voice behind him. Negi didn't even want to look.

"It's just a little stuffy in the studio, is all…" Negi replied. The hand didn't drop.

"Huh….Negi-kun feels cold." The voice commented. "But he acts nice and warm…" A body was once more pressed against his back, arms winding around him.

"If I'm cold, why are you intent on pressing so tightly to me, Ryuichi-san?"

"If I hug you, Negi-kun, you become warm." Was the simple reply. "Negi-kun's no fun if he isn't warm."

"What are you-" Negi cut off as he felt a hand sliding up underneath his shirt. "R-Ryuichi-san…"

"Negi-kun's cold allll over." Ryuichi said happily, as his hands slid all over Negi's torso.

"No, Ryuichi-san…no…" Negi tried to pull Ryuichi's hands off of him, but the singer's grip was tight. "Ryu…" A hand clapped over his mouth, muffling any protests he might make.

"Negi-kun's so loud…" Ryuichi sounded downright giddy, but there was a certain gruffness in his voice…"He needs to be quieter…" Negi felt a hand wander dangerously low, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Any protests he made would be muffled by the hand over his mouth. "Negi-kun's warm after all…" Ryuichi said softly.

"Do I need to know?" asked a very apathetic voice. Standing next to his car in the parking lot was none other than Yuki, who was staring at them rather oddly. Granted, it probably was an odd sight, with the singer standing with his chest to the back of a man who was similar to Tohma, one hand on his mouth, the other down his pants. "I just came to pick up Shuichi, so don't even attempt to explain this stupid predicament to me."

Ryuichi pulled back, and grinned. "I can show you to Shuichi's recording room! Follow me!" Ryuichi led the blonde into the building, leaving Negi standing there, a shocked look on his face. His legs gave way and he fell on the ground, shaking. He hugged himself tightly, and tried to steady his fast breathing. Tears fell on the ground, and he shook his head.

"I'd rather be cold if that's what warmth brings…."

A/N: Poor Negi…I'm being mean to him, aren't I? And I know…Ryuichi might be a little OOC…


End file.
